Applicant has previously described, inter alia, prosthetic implants formed of biomaterials that can be delivered and finally cured in situ, and/or that can be partially or fully prepared ex vivo, for implantation into the body, e.g., using minimally invasive techniques. See for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,429; 5,795,353; 6,140,452; 6,306,177; and 6,652,587, as well as US Application Publication Nos. US-2002-0156531; US-2002-0127264; US-2002-0183850; and US-2004-0107000, and International applications having Publication Nos. WO 95/30388; WO 98/20939; WO 02/17821; WO 03/053278; WO 03/061522, and WO 2004/006811 (the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference).
In spite of developments to date, there remains a need for a joint prosthesis system that provides an optimal combination of properties such as ease of preparation and use, and performance within the body, and particularly for use in joints other than the knee.